See What You All Have Done?
by FoxyGuy87
Summary: Humphrey goes through pain and depression and almost everyone hates and bullies him. To add to the mix, Kate has to marry Garth and break up with Humphrey. Which comes out of the mix? Nothing good... [Contains depression and suicide references] [The story is pretty sad, dark and depressing]


I never knew what was the matter with Humphrey. In fact, it started in the recent days. He started talking about how everyone hates and bullies him, that no one cares about him etc. And to be honest, I noticed it too, in the recent days, everyone hates, bullies Humphrey. What's the case though? I don't even know. In the very past, back when we were pups, he used to get bullied for being an omega, not an alpha. I mean, seriously? The thing that I have to probably marry Garth to reunite the packs doesn't help too. I know that Humphrey loves me and I love him too, and if I marry Garth it would break Humphrey's heart.

It all started, as I said, in the recent days Humphrey started to act strange. He was always either in his den or at the edge of the valley, like he wanted to isolate himself from the society. I felt like I should talk with him about it.

In the very early morning, at 4 am, I decided to walk to his den. When I arrived there, he wasn't sleeping, he was sitting there and just looking at the wall. I decided to slowly walk in.

"Humphrey?" I quietly said as I walked in. He turned his head to me.

"What?" he said

"I think we have to talk about something?" I said. He didn't say anything, he was waiting for what I'm wanted to say.

"I want to ask you, why are you acting so strange recently?"

He sighed.

"It's because..." he stopped like he couldn't find the right words, I could notice a tear coming out of his eye "Because everyone hates me, everyone bullies me, I feel like no one gives a damn about me. And there's my question: why do you even give a fuck about me, Kate?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Because I love you. Tell me, Humphrey, are you depressed?" I asked after a moment

"Depressed? Yeah, for a couple of years now." Humphrey said "Don't act like you're suprised. I thought it was obvious." he added after a while

"Tell me, have you gotten some help?" I asked him

"Why? It wouldn't help in any way. Well, I sometimes just sit here and cry my eyes out, it helps sometimes. To be honest, I had times that I wanted to kill myself, but unfortunately something or someone was always stopping me."

"Oh my god, Humphrey, I don't know what to say..." I said "Anyway, I have to go now." I added and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, right" he said with no emotion at all as I walked out of his den.

When I came back to my den, my parents were already waiting for me with breakfast. "Hi Mom and Dad" I said as I entered the room

"Hi Kate" they both said "Now tell me, where were you so early? We were getting worried." my Mom added

"Nowhere..." I lied. They probably noticed that I lied, but I didn't want to tell them the truth.

"Oh, alright" Dad said, sounding sceptical "Anyway, you are marrying Garth tomorrow. Everything is already planned." he added

Yep, I somehow knew that was coming.

"But why?!" I almost yelled

"Because we need to reunite the packs, honey, we told you so many times.." mom said

"But I love Humphrey!" I said, I could feel tears appearing in my eyes

"That omega? Kate, I thought you already know that an alpha can't marry an omega." dad said

"I know! But why must I marry someone who I don't even know and leave Humphrey heartbroken?!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"Kate, you have to calm down. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to him. Now go to your room and calm down." mom said

 _"Don't be so sure..."_ I thought as I walked to my room. I decided to call Humphrey. No, I didn't want to tell him everything over the phone, I wanted to tell him that we have to speak somewhere in private. Maybe at the edge of the valley or something.

"Yeah?" he said when he answered the phone

"Oh, hey Humphrey. I think we need to speak about something in private." I said

"Alright, where do you wanna meet?"

"I don't know, at the edge of the valley or something"

"Sounds good. When?"

"I don't know, maybe in the evening."

"Alright, see you there" he said and hung up

I put the phone down on a shelf and decided to go to sleep, since I had nothing to do anyway.

 **[In the evening]**

I woke up. It was almost eight, so I had to hurry to see Humphrey. I walked out from my room, luckily, my parents weren't in the den, so I didn't have waste my time on a talk again. I walked out of the den. Instead, my parents were outside the den.

"Oh hey Kate. Where are you going?" my Mom asked

"Hey Mom and Dad. You know, just to get some fresh air."

"Okay." my Mom said.

Wow, that was quick, I wasn't expecting that. Now I walked away from their sight, and I sprinted to the place where I and Humphrey had to meet. Humphrey was already waiting there for me.

"Hi Humphrey." I said

"Hi Kate, so what do you want to talk about?" he asked

"Well, it's a bit complicated..." I started, he remained silent, waiting for me to finish

"The thing is..." I said, I could notice tears coming out from my eyes. "I have to break up with you because I have to marry Garth in order to reunite the packs." I said quickly and started crying even more.

He stood still for a while, his face was a mix of angry and sad

"I knew it." he said after a while "I knew it from the fucking start... You're just like everyone else." he added and walked away.

I walked away to my den with tears in my eyes. Luckily for me, my parents didn't notice, so I could just go to my room without talking. I locked myself in my room and fell into my bed to cry my eyes out.

At night, I didn't sleep well. I woke up at the middle of the night. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that something bad happened to Humphrey. I immediately walked out of my den and sprinted to his den. Luckily, nobody noticed me. When I walked into his den, the first thing that I saw was a piece of paper laying on the floor with something written on it. I picked it up.

It read: _"This goes out to everyone in this pathetic town. You are all the same, swear that you love somebody, then you turn your backs. Especially you, Kate, I knew you since we were pups. I always loved you and I always will, but you probably don't give a fuck about me and about my love to you. So now I ask everyone... See what you all have done?"_

I never felt so shocked in my whole live. I threw the piece of paper on the floor and wanted to cry again, but I couldn't. I decided to search for him in the other rooms. Then I found something. Something that made me regret every decision that I made in my life.

It was him. Humphrey. He was lying lifeless beside a wall with a bottle of pills beside him. I went to check his pulse with tears coming from my eyes like a fountain. No... he's gone...

I fell to the floor crying like a baby. I couldn't believe. I didn't want to believe it. After a while I sat on the floor and let out a very sad and tragic howl. It was that kind of howl that would wake up everyone in Jasper and make them wonder what happened. Probably my family was already on their way to check what was happening, they probably recognised my howl.

I walked to the doorway of the den, I saw three wolves running towards me. When they got closer, I recognised them, it was Mom, Dad and Lily. When they finally arrived Mom hugged me and asked

"Honey, what happened?!"

"It's... it's... Humphrey... he's... dead.." I said through the tears.

"Show me, maybe he isn't dead." Dad said

I showed him the room in which Humphrey's dead body was. He walked into the room and checked Humphrey's pulse.

"I'm sorry honey. He's gone." he said

I noticed that Lily was also starting to cry. I hugged and we cried together. After a while, parents told us to go back to our den, so we returned there.

 **[The next day]**

I woke up with tears in my eyes. I was still thinking about Humphrey. Suddenly, my dad walked into my room.

"Hi Kate. Look, I'm sorry about what happened at night. The wedding will be cancelled for today, instead there will be Humphrey's funeral. Now, maybe go eat some breakfast?"

"No." I said, I felt completely lifeless. I didn't wanna eat, sleep, play or do anything at all.

"Winston, you have to give her some time." I heard my mom say in another room.

 **[At the funeral]**

The funeral took place in the evening. Humphrey was buried next to his parents. At the funeral, everyone was silent. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't. I had to let it out. I just wanted to cry my eyes out, and so I did. At the funeral, tears were falling from my eyes like a waterfall.

Right after the funeral, I decided to run away. I wanted to end my life. I just wanted to be with Humphrey again. I ran away all the way to the traintracks. I don't care if someone saw me, I'll be gone soon anyway. I heard a train in the distance, good. When I finally saw it at the horizon, I made my way onto the traintracks. I sat at the traintracks, waiting for the train to send me to the heaven.

The train gets closer and closer...

I sit still, waiting for the end...

The train starts to honk at me...

Tears start to fell out of my eyes...

The train's light is blinding me...

I can't see anything but light...

I close my eyes, soon I'll be able to see my Humphrey...

The train hits me...

And everything goes black...

* * *

 **Holy fuck, that was hard to write... I'm proud of myself. This is probably the most dark I've ever made. Anyway, why actually have I wrote it? Well, I had this scenario for a story for a couple of months now. At first, It was supposed to be a FNAF story, but I thought that it wouldn't make any sense and I wanted to make something more mature than what I used too write. Second, I wanted it to be a Zootopia story where Judy breaks up with Nick and he kills himself, but then I thought that the Alpha and Omega setting is just perfect for this kind of story. The fact that Kate didn't want to break up with Humphrey, but she was forced to do so, makes it more tragic.**

 **Actually, what is a bit funny in the story, I've never watched any of the A &O movies! Well, I'm planning to, but I just can't find the time. Remember to tell me how I did in the reviews, and for now, PEACE!**


End file.
